Whose Lying?
by Aims4life
Summary: Alisha and Draco are the perfect couple until their relationship takes a drastic turn!


I know I should have appriciated whatever came my way...  
>I know I should have been happy with what I had...<br>I also know this sounds excruciatingly selfish...but I wasn't.

Draco Malfoy...the one boy whos ever taken a shine to me for more than my Mother's good looks and my Father's brimming wallet. He liked me for me, we'd talk all the time about how he liked me for what he saw on the inside. Sure, he was consistantly reminding me of how elegant I looked, how I made his heart skip a beat every time he looked at me and how it bled when we were apart. I loved him.  
>He loved me.<p>

Gregory Goyle...He had all the looks, the muscle and the status. Ladys would swoon over him, like his previous girlfriend Hermionie Granger, (again this relationship was wrecked by me.) Gregory Goyle in further words was Draco's former best mate, his former buddy, his once loyal companion. Some may say they were partners in crime...untill I came along.

Alisha Whitehouse...Well, what can words say? The girl who had it all...and then lost it all.

Anyway, enough of this crap...I'm Alisha Whitehouse, and this is my romantic ordeal.

There we were, sitting on a balcony in one of the towers of Hogwarts. The moon was full and high in the sky. Stars were soaring trough the sable blanket up above us...the mood was right. Draco turned to me and asked me if I was happy. My reply was cheesy and simple, I said it with a smile that was hot enough to make butter melt,  
>'Draco, When im with you i'm ALWAYS happy'.<br>'So am I, infact i've been happy for the last 2 and a half years.' He said stepping down on to flat land.  
>I followed him in his act, he then tenderly grabbed my fist' and gingerly fell down on one knee.<br>'Te amo nena.' he said, his voice a little shakey and nervous, 'Su agua que yo beba, h gase tu el aire que respiramos y el de la canci n que cantan. Alisha Te amo y si me dejas por alguna raz n mi coraz n se romper y no habr ninguna raz n para seguir adelante. Alisha me har s el hombre m s feliz y no hacerme el honor de convertirse en la se ora Malfoy ?...'  
>'I take it thats a spanish proposal then?' I laughed, smiling my ass off.<br>Malfoy nodded, a beaming look of happiness spread quickly across his face.  
>'What does it translate as?' I asked 'You'll find out all in good time...so what will it be then Miss Whitehouse, s o no'<br>What were my reasons for saying no? I was courting one of the most well known, sexy, sweetest creatures in the whole of the wizzard world...by now our smiles had gotten bigger they were almost prominant to our faces.  
>'S .' I whispered as if it were some sort of ancient forbidden spell. We hugged eachother for the remainding fifteen minutes we had before lights out.<br>'I love you.' he breathed before we engaged in a long, meaningful kiss.  
>'I love you too' I said before we turned tail and scampered back to our dormitries.<p>

The next morning was when all my grief started, Draco's henchman, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at the opposite side of the room to me in spells lesson, This was the ONLY time of the day that you saw the trio split up.  
>'Oi!' I heard Crabbe's common accenct from across the room 'listen to me when Im talkin' to you mudblood! he boomed He knew I despised this title with a passion and knew it got to me deep inside. He only called me that when Draco was nowhere in sight.<br>'What do you want now you overweight, old, tree?' I shouted back.  
>'Whats that around your finger? Sombodys got themselves a nice fiance 'aven't they?'<br>I stayed silent to that due to the fact of not knowing if we were going public on the whole engagement front.  
>'Ooooh' Goyel chanted from the background 'Someones starting to grow a pair aren't they?'<br>I gave them both a cold hard stare and turned back toward my spell book and carried on revising.  
>'Anyway Whitehouse, I need to talk to you now...Malfoy's orders' He started towards me, Crabbe followed suit shortly behind 'Alone Crabbe.'<br>'Fair enough,' Said Crabbe sounding unwanted and hurt.  
>'So whats up then you oaf?' I asked him.<br>'It's Draco, he never asked me to talk to you...I wanted to tell you,' He said sounding sympathetic.  
>'Tell me what...and why?' I asked curiously, a strange unfamiliar frown crept to my forehead,<br>'I'm coming to tell you something that cannot get back to Draco and because you have a right to know.'  
>'Carry on.' I demended, my voice getting firm and short tempered now.<br>'He has been cheating on you with Daphnie Greengrass, I found out due to the fact that I urmm...walked in on them.'  
>'Your a lier!' I yelled, tears starting to form in my deep blue eyes 'And you can't say anything about cheating...remember Hermionie, Goyle?'<br>'SHHHH! Do you want everyone to hear?' he said in a low tone 'I know what I did to Hermionie was wrong and the fact I did it with you, her best friend,  
>is worse.'<br>'Your just a big skank at heart really aren't you Greg?'  
>'Okay smartass heres what were gonna do...you will find out Draco is cheating on you with Daphnie and you will then give him back his ring and we will run away from hogwarts together, you and me...and we will get married and i'll treat you nicer than Malfoy ever has done or will do, deal?'<br>'Okay..deal...I'll take your word for it but if your lying Draco will hear about all of your little accusations.'  
>'Deal.' smirked Gregorgy turning roung and walking back towards Crabbe.<br>This could not be true. Was he on about the same Draco Malfoy that proposed to me last night? There had to be a mix up...there had to be!

Goyel was right. Theres not much more to say, I stood outside the Slytherin boys dormatry in the highest room of the tallest tower and herd alot of things going on in there...I couldn't hear who the guy was but the girl was deffinitly that man stealer Daphnie! I put two and two together... Later that night I left Draco a letter...in it explaining everything.

'Draco,  
>it has come to my attention that you have been playing me.<br>I have found out all about your little game with me and Daphnie,  
>I hope in the future you dont do to her what you did to me, I am now engaged to be married to someone who treats me nicer than you ever will...ironic really how he WAS your best friend...<br>I used to love you Draco but now I know your nothing more than a cheat and a lier...  
>Miss Alisha Whitehouse, (soon to be Alisha Goyel)<p>

SEVEN YEARS HAD PASSED...and I was now Alisha Goyel, he treated me nice and he was good looking enough...but from time to time I did relfect on how my life of been if I hadn't of found out the shocking truth from all those years ago, however one day Greg had a misterious call...  
>I didn't get to the phone on time, and I have never regretted that even to this day! The message on th reciever went a little like this:<p>

'Hi Goyel, it's Crabbe. Draco's getting married to Cho Chang in two days and he wants me to be his best man...I was wondering if you wanted to come to reak more trouble for him and the faliure of his engagements with me...you should bring Alisha with you to rub it in his face on who got the girl in the end' he said practicing that stupid belly laugh of his. I deleted the message so as Goyel couldn't recieve it. Wrecking of his relationships and engagemnts? I sat back and thought for a while...how could Draco have cheated on me and then asked me to marry him? He wasn't like that at all. And wasn't he supposed to be fully pledged to Daphnie? There was so many un ansewrered questions and there was only one way to ansewrer them...To go back to Hogwarts!

I snuck out of our room that night, I took my old broom and my old wand, it was like an friends reunion...I travelled all the way to the subburban train station to the magical platform of 'nine and three quaters'. Praying it would still let me enter I ran at the wall, my eyes closed, broom in my right hand. It was a matter of seconds before i'd be bacck in the world of Witches And Wizards. 5...4...3...2...POOF!  
>I was in Diagon Alley at night...alone.<p>

My flight back to the castle was pretty rough, but despite it being seven years since I had rode a broomstick...I was pretty fresh. I zoomed up to the highest room of the tallest tower and knocked on the worn, oak door seven clear times. I heard struggling from inside the room and...Draco's voice! He opened the door, his pjamas on and eyes squinted 'What the bloody hell do you want, Whitehouse?' He asked me in a rude manor 'Ten minutes of your time'  
>He sighed and shut the door again...disheartened I turned around and started to walk away 'Where are you off now? I only went to get my slippers!' I heard him say I smiled and turned back aroud...we had alot to discuss<p>

By the next morning Draco and I were the best of friends again, we realised it was Goyel being the jealous wierdo that he was. Nothing else had really changed though, he was still getting married to Cho, but still at least we were friends again. That was the main thing. I had 24 hours to win him back before he wed Cho. She was a lovely japanese girl with beautiful, sparkly brown eyes...I could see why he liked her.

THE NEXT DAY:  
>The day of the wedding was here...it was over, thanks to Goyel's evil, plotting mind and my gullibleness it was no longer going to be me standing infront of Draco saying my vows, as much as I wanted it...it wasn't true. We were all gethered in the main hall, teachers and students all filled the room of where Draco and Cho Were arranged to be married. A christal chandeleir hung from the middle of the celing, it caust the light and glistened in ever such a beautiful way. There was white ribbon and blue flowers at the end of each row of students...it was a wedding to die for. Malfoy was standing at the front, alongside Dumbledore who was performing the ceremony. A nervous Cho stood at the back of the room...she looked splendid! Her hair all scraped back, with the odd ebony teress hanging down by her earlobes, she wore a pearl necklace which was just the right shade to go with her tanned complexion. And dont get me started on the dress! It was extravigant, she looked extravigant. Cho trapesed towards the front of the room. I couldn't help but cry. She and Draco exchanged a smile...alot like the one he and I exchanged all those years ago when he asked me to marry him. That was all gone now. Draco took her hands and started to whisper something in her ear, a look of horror crossed her face and she started to cry...histerically! She ran back towards the back door and there was a sudden uproar of the congregaton. I looked at Draco for an ansewrer...but he just stared back smiling at me as he as done with Cho. He wiggled his finger at me to beckon me to him. I rose from my seat. I started walking to the front of the room...Draco took my hands and said to me:<br>'I love you babe. Your the water that I drink, your the air that I breathe and your the song that sing. Alisha I love you and if you leave me for any reason my heart will break and there will be no reason for me to carry on. Alisha will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming Mrs Malfoy?...'  
>'That was the translation of your Spanish speach from all those years back, wasn't it?' I said Smiling through my tears 's ' He said winking at me with a cheeky grin, just like he did all those years ago...<p>

THE END 


End file.
